


Ookami

by SkuAg



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkuAg/pseuds/SkuAg
Summary: [Para Marin-Ishida por su cumpleaños] De cuando Haruhiko le contó a los niños sobre los lobos, y ellos quisieron verlos. [Familia Sorato]
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora





	Ookami

Sora se revolvió en la cama, incómoda. Su rostro no logró ocultar su dolor, o tal vez Yamato se hubiera dado cuenta igual.

―¿Qué necesitas?

―Nada, nada. Estoy muy bien ―mintió.

Yamato la observó preocupado.

―¿Es la cintura?

―Solo necesito otra almohada ―pidió.

Yamato se la acomodó en la cintura, mientras Sora lo abrazaba para lograr erguirse de la cama.

―Ya verás que esta bebé no va a ser tan tranquila como Yuujou ―dijo Yamato, besándola en el cachete.

―¿Como yo? ―preguntó el hijo menor de la pareja, ingresando a la habitación, adormilado―. Esta cama es muy alta ―se quejó. Se acercó a su madre y, sin pedir permiso, la abrazó, a ella y a la bebé en la panza que tantos dolores traía.

―Quiero que me leas un cuento ―pidió.

Sora sonrió y lo besó en la frente. Yamato lo alejó con cuidado de la madre.

―Oye, pequeñito, ¿no quieres que desayunemos y leamos algo en el jardín? Así mamá duerme un poco más…

―¡No quiero! ―se quejó, amenazando con llorar.

―No te preocupes, Yamato ―sonrió Sora―. ¿Qué quieres que leamos hoy?

―El libro de los lobos del abuelo ―pidió, acurrucándose más contra su madre.

Yamato, preocupado, salió de la habitación. Encontró a Aiko en la cocina.

―Ai-chan, ¿qué haces?

―Arroz para el desayuno ―dijo su hija mayor―. Mamá no se siente bien, ¿no?

Yamato la alejó de la mesada y la ayudó a sentarse en sus rodillas. La abrazó un momento.

―La bebé quiere venir un poco antes… es importante que mamá descanse. Por eso nos vinimos un tiempo a Shimane.

―¿Y no vas a volver a viajar?

―No. Por el momento no.

Contenta, Aiko se separó de su padre para buscar una bandeja de desayuno. Un poco más animado, Yamato la ayudó a preparar el desayuno de la familia, que tomarían en la cama con Sora.

―Y la diferencia del _ookami_ con el zorro y el _tanuki_ es que es bueno. ¿No cierto? ―preguntó Yuujou, justo en el momento en que Yamato y Aiko ingresaban con el desayuno.

―El _ookami_ también puede ser malo… hay de dos tipos: los que siguen a las personas para protegerlas, y los que los persiguen para comérselos.

―Yo quiero conocer a uno bueno solamente ―lamentó Yuujou.

―Si conoces a uno bueno, tienes que dejarle un regalo ―añadió Aiko―. Algo rico: sal, frijoles de azuki o arroz.

Yuujou miró su bol del desayuno, que aún no había probado, conformado, justamente, por arroz. Con cuidado, lo apoyó sobre la bandeja y se sirvió ensalada.

―Yuujou, ¿no vas a comer arroz? ―preguntó Sora, sonriendo.

―Lo voy a guardar para el _ookami_ que encontraré en el bosque.

―¿El bosque? ¿Te refieres al patio de la abuela? ―sonrió Yamato.

―Sí. Ese bosque ―afirmó.

Aiko contuvo una carcajada, sin embargo no por mucho tiempo: involuntariamente, Sora volvió a demostrar dolor, y Yamato corrió con prisa a su hija de sus rodillas para poder atender a su esposa.

―¿Te encuentras bien?

―¡Estoy perfecta! Lo siento, solo son dolores que vienen y van. Como dijo el médico… no quiero que te preocupes.

Aiko ya había comenzado a retirar los platos del desayuno de la cama… la mayor ventaja de esa cama tan alta, tan distinta a las que usaban en Odaiba, era que les permitía tirarse a desayunar todos juntos, mientras alguno de sus padres les leía o les contaba un cuento inventado. Yuujou, siempre, quería saber más sobre los ookami, o los lobos japoneses. ¿Tal vez porque aguardaba con ansias el día en que su Tsunomon pudiera evolucionar?

Apoyó el desayuno sin terminar en la mesa ratona.

―Yuujou, debes desayunar algo más. ¿Qué quieres?

―Nada… ―murmuró. Aiko sabía que estaba por comenzar a llorar. Afortunadamente, sus digimon ingresaron en ese momento.

―¡Yuujou! ―gritó Tsunomon, al saltar sobre sus brazos―. Yokomon estuvo comiendo flores.

―¡Pero no son las flores de Sora! ―protestó Yokomon. Piyomon los cruzó volando―. Pregúntale a Piyomon ―pidió.

―¿Ya desayunaron? ―preguntó Aiko, acariciando a su digimon―. ¿Me ayudas a mover todo esto a la cocina, Gabumon?

En silencio, Gabumon ayudó a Aiko a mover todos los platos hacia la cocina. Miró de reojo a Piyomon y a Yamato ayudando a Sora a incorporarse. Cerró la puerta al salir.

―Podemos llamar al médico, Sora. Por las dudas ―insistió Yamato.

―Me siento mejor que ayer, Yamato ―protestó―. En serio. Solo necesito estar acostada.

―Le pediré a Yuujou que no entre, entonces ―dijo Yamato―. Piyomon, ¿te quedarías con Sora?

La digimon asintió, pero Sora volvió a protestar.

―No le pidas que no venga, Yamato, eso lo hará sentirse peor.

―Pero ya sabes que entrará a estar contigo apenas termine de desayunar.

―Yamato, yo me quedaré con Sora ―dijo Piyomon―. ¿Por qué no sales con los niños y sus digimon?

Yamato lo pensó un momento, mientras arreglaba las cortinas para que entrara aire pero que la luz no le pegara a Sora en los ojos. Viendo sus movimientos inquietos, Sora podía saber que ese plan no lo convencía.

―Yamato… ¿no querías llevar a los niños a Okuizomo?

Okuizomo, oculta en las montañas de las afueras de Shimane, era una de las zonas que más aparecía en los relatos mitológicos que tanto disfrutaban los niños. De hecho, gran parte de los cuentos de _ookamis_ provenían del monte Hiba, justo en esa zona.

―No voy a dejarte sola.

―¡No está sola! ―protestó Piyomon―. Nada malo puede pasarle a Sora si está conmigo.

Yamato no sabía de qué manera podía Piyomon ayudarla a dar a luz si la bebé decidía adelantarse, pero tampoco era un escenario en el que quisiera pensar mucho.

No se sentía bien dejando a Sora sola, así fuera con quien, después de él, mejor la cuidaba en el mundo.

―Piyomon, ¿puedo hablar con Yamato un momento? ―pidió Sora.

―De acuerdo…

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, para darles intimidad.

―Yamato. ―Sora agarró su mano y la apoyó sobre su panza. Enseguida, Yamato sintió una patada de la bebé, seguida de un involuntario quejido de Sora―. ¿Lo ves? Nuestra bebé está sana ―sonrió―. Está activa y eso me duele. Pero no estoy teniendo contracciones. Llévate a los niños ―pidió.

―Sora… ―Yamato apoyó su frente contra la de su esposa y la miró a los ojos―. Quiero estar contigo.

―Yo también. Pero tenemos dos niños. Con dos digimon. Hazlo por mí.

Yamato se separó de ella, sin dejar de acariciarle la panza.

―No quiero que se adelante… pero a la vez quiero que llegue cuanto antes. Así deja de dolerte. Quisiera… quisiera poder quitarte ese dolor de algún modo.

―Solo necesito descansar. Y no estaré sola, Piyomon no se separará de mí. Ya verás que todo estará bien. Yamato… este es un dolor que prefiero tener. Prefiero que duela a que no nazca. ―No pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas asomaran en sus ojos.

Típico de Sora, preferir aguantar el dolor a que sus hijos sufran por no poder pasar tiempo con ella.

―Por favor ―pidió.

Yamato demoró unos minutos más en decidirse. La acarició, la besó. La abrazó y llenó su panza de besos, hasta el punto en que Sora no pudo evitar reír.

―Basta, me haces cosquillas ―rio.

―Prefiero que llores por cosquillas antes que por dolor. De acuerdo ―aceptó―. Pero le pediré a Gabumon que también se quede.

Sora asintió.

―Gracias, mi amor. Te amo.

Yamato sintió electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo, y se contuvo para no volver a abrazarla. La besó una vez más.

―Nos vemos más tarde. ¿De acuerdo? Quédate con el teléfono a mano.

―Yamato, estaré con Piyomon y Gabumon.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento. Te amo.

La besó por última vez y se fue. Piyomon lo esperaba fuera de la habitación.

―Le pediré a Gabumon que se quede con ustedes. Así puedes cuidarla todo el tiempo. Él puede traerles agua, comida o lo que necesiten.

―Nos arreglaremos muy bien. Hasta más tarde ―se despidió, ingresando a la habitación de Sora.

Yamato dudó un momento más, mirando la puerta, antes de decidir buscar a sus niños en la cocina.

Bendito el día en que le enseñó a Aiko a usar la arrocera…

―¡Aiko! ¡Yokomon! ―Su hija se sobresaltó. ¡Su nombre entero no indicaba nada bueno!―. ¿¡Para qué hicieron toda esa bolsa de arroz?!

―¡Vamos a dárselo a los lobitos buenos! ―interrumpió Yuujou―. ¿No cierto papá? Los que nos van a guiar de vuelta a casa.

Yamato suspiró. Gabumon se encogió, temiendo haber hecho algo mal, pero a la vez sabiendo que Aiko y Yokomon eran imparables juntas, y que Yamato lo sabía.

―Gabumon, Piyomon te estaba buscando. Está con Sora.

Gabumon asintió y se retiró, sin despedirse.

―Bien… supongo que no es tan mala idea lo que hicieron ―admitió, a regañadientes―. Ya que vamos a ir a dar un paseo.

―¡¿Al bosque de la bisabuela Kinu?! ―preguntó Yuujou, emocionado.

―A un bosque… un poco más grande. Y un poco más lejos. Voy a preparar una mochila. No olviden guardar el arroz para los lobitos ―pidió.

―¡Para los lobos, papá! Los lobos buenos.

―¡¡Yo te protegeré si aparece un lobo grande, Yuujou!! ―exclamó Tsunomon, saltando sobre la mesa.

―Ayúdame a guardar el arroz ―pidió Aiko.

Yamato aprovechó para alejarse y comenzar a guardar agua, protector solar y repelente de mosquitos en la mochila. Luego de preparar unos sandwiches, que Aiko guardó en un táper, Yamato se despidió de Sora.

―Vuelvo en unas horas. ¿Sí?

Sora estaba acostada en la cama, ya sin ninguna almohada en la cintura. No parecía tener dolor. Gabumon controlaba lo que pasaba fuera de la casa, en el jardín. Piyomon hacía guardia a los pies de la cama.

―Gracias, Yamato. Diviértanse ―sonrió―. Nos vemos en un rato.

Se resistió a recordarle que tuviera el teléfono a mano, ya que ahora no ofendería solo a Sora sino también a dos digimon, y sus chances de perder esa batalla aumentaban. Sonrió, aunque con pena, y se fue.

Aiko, Yuujou y sus digimon ya lo esperaban vestidos y con gorros para los cuatro. Yuujou llevaba una bolsita con sal gruesa en las manos.

―¿Vamos? ―preguntó Yamato, alzando la mochila.

―¡Bingo! ―gritó Aiko.

..

El viaje hacia Okuizumo, en auto, lo hicieron en menos de una hora. Luego de anotar sus nombres en el libro de los guardaparques, tomaron el sendero _fácil,_ aunque Yamato por supuesto no lo presentó así a sus hijos.

―¿Este es el sendero de los lobos? ―preguntó Yuujou.

―¡Claro!

―¡Yuujou, en guarda! ―gritó Tsunomon, saltando de sus brazos al suelo―. ¡Te protegeré de los lobos malos!

Yokomon rio e, intencionalmente, golpeó a Tsunomon por la espalda, haciéndolo caer. La risa de Aiko hizo pensar a Yamato que era algo planeado.

―¡En guardia! ―gritó Tsunomon, listo para golpear a Yokomon. Los digimon rodaron por el piso, riendo.

―Que suerte que en Japón solo quedan lobos buenos, porque si no menuda defensa tenemos con estos digimon ―rio Yamato. Él, en realidad, sabía que en Japón no quedaban lobos, pero ya vería como resolvía ese detalle al final del paseo.

El camino fácil, si bien no era demandante físicamente, sí era cansador por lo largo, y los niños aún eran pequeños. Aunque, en comparación… a esa edad ellos ya estaban en el digimundo. ¡Que locura pensarlo! Era la primera vez que Yamato lo pensaba de ese modo: ¿estaría él, como padre, dispuesto a dejar que sus hijos y los hijos de sus amigos tuvieran una aventura solos en el digimundo…? ¡De ninguna manera!

Lo que sufrieron los padres de todos ellos, de verdad…

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no notó cuando el ambiente, de a poco, perdió todos sus sonidos: los saltos de Tsunomon, las voces de los niños, las risas… fue solo un segundo, pero no hacía falta más que eso para perder a un niño. Y Yamato acababa de perder a dos, más sus digimon.

―¡Piyomon! ―exclamó, lamentando haber dejado a la digimon en casa. Ella, desde el aire, era quien más rápido lograba encontrar a los niños cuando los perdía… porque sí. Esta no era la primera vez que los perdía de vista… y seguramente no sería la última.

Pero que no fuera ni la primera ni la última no significaba que debiera quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando que los niños volvieran a él. Sin perder tiempo, investigó sus alrededores. No había muchas opciones ya que el camino era uno solo: hacia adelante o hacia atrás. Y hacia atrás, cada vez más cerca de la civilización, seguramente no habría _lobos_ … lo que marcaba que solo se podrían haber ido hacia adelante.

Yamato agradeció, aunque a regañadientes, que los lobos se hubieran extinto a inicios del siglo XX en Japón, que si no…

Se largó hacia adelante. Siempre agradecía su capacidad, aprendida pero además ensayada, de mantenerse calmo en situaciones como la que tenía en frente. Sus niños _estaban bien_. No, sus digimon no podían evolucionar, pero igual los defenderían con sus dientes si alguien se acercaba a ellos (Yamato confiaba, además, en que pudieran evolucionar en caso de que ellos estuvieran en peligro… cosa que _no estaban_. Así que, mejor, que evolucionaran algún día cantando una canción o jugando videojuegos…).

Encontró a Aiko al cabo de cien metros, parada con Yokomon bajo un árbol. Mientras Aiko observaba hacia la espesura de la montaña, Yokomon masticaba flores, despreocupada. No había rastros de Yuujou ni de Tsunomon.

―¡Aiko! ―llamó, enojado. Pensó que su hija se iba a asustar, pero ella ya parecía saber que su padre se aproximaba. Le ordenó con una seña que hiciera silencio.

Yamato, sorprendido aunque aún un poco preocupado, se acercó a su hija y observó por encima de su cabeza hacia lo más verde del monte… Yuujou y Tsunomon se encontraban sentados entre los árboles, medianamente cubiertos por unos arbustos. Pudo ver que habían dejado rastros de arroz por el camino y que su hijo había abierto uno de los contenedores de frijoles y la bolsita de sal gruesa que llevara en sus manos horas antes, al salir de casa de la abuela.

Si bien los mismos árboles le impedían ver con claridad la situación, si tuvo la sensación de que su hijo no estaba solo, aunque tampoco sentía ese impulso hiper conocido de saltar en su defensa. Sus instintos, además, no le hacían pensar que algo malo estuviera sucediendo… más bien al contrario. Sentía una cierta cercanía, un olor conocido, un sentimiento de calma.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no vio la acción, sino la reacción: los frijoles, el arroz y la sal habían desaparecido parcialmente.

Yuujou, sin dudas, no estaba solo con Tsunomon.

Negando su propio instinto dio un paso hacia adelante. El ruido sorprendió a su hijo, que aún no lo había visto, y Tsunomon se paralizó por un segundo en sus brazos. Entre la espesura, apenas, vio algo azul y plateado alejarse.

El bosque quedó en la misma calma eterna.

―¡Lo espantaste! ―se quejó Yuujou. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas pero, en contra de su costumbre, resistió hasta que se le enrojecieron los cachetes y le dolió la garganta por contener el llanto.

―Lo lamento… ―y sí que lo lamentaba. Era indudable que Yuujou no había estado solo: casi toda la comida se había ido.

Aiko abrazó a su hermano, pero ella tampoco lloró.

―Vimos un _ookami_ , papá. De verdad ―sentenció.

Le costó dudarlo.

―¡¡Yuujou le pidió un deseo!! ―exclamó Tsunomon, saltando.

―¿Un deseo? ―Yamato estaba confundido. ¿Los _ookami_ concedían deseos también? Seguramente el abuelo Haruhiko lo sabría, pero él a esa clase había faltado.

―Era un _ookami_ bueno… por eso le pedí un deseo en voz alta.

―¿Qué le pediste?

Yuujou dudó un momento. Aiko contestó.

―Le pidió que a mamá ya no le duela más la panza.

Ahora fue Yamato quien debió apretar la garganta, y sobre todo el corazón, para no comenzar a llorar.

―Se llevó toda la comida ―dijo Tsunomon―. ¡Va a cumplir todos nuestros deseos!

Yamato rio. Acarició la cabeza de sus hijos. No podía echar mucha luz sobre ese acontecimiento, pero no sentía temor. Estaba extrañamente en paz.

―¿Y ustedes? ¿Van a cumplir todos _mis_ deseos si les doy de comer?

―Yokomon seguro que no, porque ya se comió todas las flores del parque ―dijo Aiko. Su digimon no protestó. Era completamente cierto.

―Siempre que no se coma las flores de Sora ni de la abuela Toshiko… ―murmuró Yamato.

Terminaron la salida con un picnic en el pasto. Nadie tocó el arroz que quedaba: de alguna manera se sentía extraño comerlo, casi… ¿pecaminoso? ¿deshonesto? Ese arroz parecía pertenecer a una categoría distinta a ellos. Casi esotérico, se podría decir.

Yamato bajó a los niños y a sus digimon por separado, alzados. Ninguno se despertó. Su Cielito, si bien aún era una niña, estaba bastante más pesada de lo que recordaba. Se prometió no decírselo _nunca_.

Le sorprendió encontrar a Sora con los digimon en la cocina, cocinando algo dulce mientras tarareaba.

―¡Sora! ―exclamó―. ¡¿Qué haces parada?!

―Hola Yamato ―saludó, sonriendo―. Estoy preparando una torta para tener de postre.

―Pero… ¡¿qué hace parada?! ―reclamó, esta vez a Gabumon y Piyomon, que como meros espectadores miraban de un lado a otro.

―Me siento bien ―protestó―. Me siento perfecta.

―¿La bebé no está pateando? ―Se acercó a ella y la abrazó de frente, apenas apoyándose contra la panza de Sora. Aún faltaba crecer, y sin embargo cada vez le costaba más tocar sus dedos por detrás de su espalda.

―No me duele ―explicó―. Patea, pero no me molesta ―se encogió de hombros―. Se habrá acomodado mejor.

Lo besó y se giró para continuar revolviendo la mezcla. El olor a chocolate era muy interesante…

Yamato volvió a mirar a los digimon, esperando una explicación que no llegó. Piyomon reordenaba las flores de un florero para que estuvieran lejos de los dientes de Yokomon. Gabumon miraba por la ventana, distraído. Sora revolvía, tarareaba. Cocinaba. Sonreía. Los niños dormían. Sus digimon también. Todo estaba en paz.

Todo estaba en paz. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hice este fic para mi amiga Marin-Ishida, y no sólo por su cumpleaños sino porque en este momento está intentando salvar al mundo. Y una cosa para les lectores: ¡quedate en casa!


End file.
